srw_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
DRAUGR
DRAUGR is an ancient conspiracy of kings and nobles that rose to power during the Age of the Jaegers. It is a rival conspiracy to HYDRA in Super Robot Wars IO. This organization fielded the first combat-ready Jaegers : the Totenkaizers, and the mass produced SAVIOURs. Its members helped bring Super Robots to mankind. History The origins of DRAUGR are unknown, but it most likely has Germanic origins due to the meaning of its name. The draugr or draug (Old Norse: draugr, plural draugar; modern Icelandic: draugur, Faroese: dreygur and Danish, Swedish and Norwegian: draugen), also called aptrganga or aptrgangr, literally "again-walker" (Icelandic: afturganga) is an undead creature from Norse mythology, a subset of Germanic mythology. According to the texts and records of Kaiser Paulus von Kabelwaffen's speeches, the draugar were awakened from their rest when the treasures of their tombs were endangered. Similarly, DRAUGR was spurred to action when the earth and humanity were endangered by the Dimensional Demons. During the Age of Jaegers that preceded the current era of NUNS, they were a global conspiracy with many members among the elite. King Stan of Pakistan and the above-mentioned Kaiser of Germany were key leaders of the organization. They fought a shadow war with a rival conspiracy called HYDRA, which remains elusive up to this day. The DRAUGR secretly utilized the power of the Geass, and worked to keep the Code Bearers and Geass Users within their ranks. However, the HYDRA double-agent Carlo took this secret to his masters, allowing HYDRA to seek out Code Bearers and employ Geass of their own. This led to them empowering a young British noble who would later become the emperor Charles Vi Brittania. They rose to power to become a real public intercontinental hegemony after they subdued the Japanese 'Suneater', alongside the other earth nations of the time. Another result of this conflict was that Japan was occupied by British and DRAUGR forces. Eventually, it would become a Brittanian holding, and renamed Area 11. The organization eventually came to be ruled by the powerful man who would become the Spiral King. His power united mankind when he made a formal alliance with the Emperor of Brittania and the Zentraedi, to form NUNS. DRAUGR was based heavily in Europe and Asia, and its many armies and government infrastructures were wiped out by the genocide of the Spiral King to be replaced by the Beastmen. It is unknown what remains of this organization today. Mecha DRAUGR in its prime fielded hundreds of Jaegers, and developed the Variable Fighter and Gunmen robots. The DRAUGR specific mechs (i.e. not linked to any existing literature) are listed here. * Totenkaizer Series * SAVIOUR Series Known Members A list of known DRAUGR members. * King Stan of Pakistan * Pakistani Chief Minister of Intelligence Carlo (Double Agent of HYDRA) * Mister Noir * Kaiser Paulus von Kabelwaffen * Crown Prinz Niccolo von Kabelwaffen * Vicekanzler Faustos * Herr Michel Von Linzium * Baron Schwarz Helmutmeister * Reich Intelligence Officer Marlon * The man who would later become Lordgenome